


Hobbit Modern AU

by YaoiLoverForLife



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, This will have some crossovers in it but not very much.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Bilbo made a deal with Death's companion and brought everyone back. Only he's stuck working in the Library of Death instead of being out there looking for them. So how does he find his friends and family again?</p><p>I will change the title, rating and archive warnings as I go but as of now I only have a loose idea on where this story will go. But that's only if people want me to continue the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue. It was an idea my friend and I came up with one day when we were talking about fandoms that don't have Creepypasta theories yet and for some reason I thought it would be awesome for Bilbo to meet them but instead of being afraid or whatever he actually makes a deal with one and becomes their friend. So yeah this will have some crossovers in it but only briefly as this will mostly center around the characters from the Hobbit and The Lord of The Rings. Let me know if you want me to continue it.

It hurt sometimes, being the only one who remembered. There were times when he was sure the others might have had some idea. Strange dreams that were actually distant memories from a time long ago. So long ago it was another life.

And in that other life he never would have imagined himself as this. He would have been shunned by every respectable Hobbit throughout all of Middle Earth. He still had the coppery blonde curls that no one seemed to be able to truly tell the color of and his eyes were still hazel.

Then again that is what he "paid" for, everything as close to the original as possible. He probably should have asked to be a smidgen taller. He wasn't a Hobbit anymore but he was very short for a fully grown male. Five foot four, but hey you get what you pay for.

What was different? He was sick of respectable and quiet. His hair was MESSY, curls going everywhere in that "I just rolled out of bed after doing you know what" style people found attractive. His frame was as girlish as a man's could be. All thin limbs with lithe muscles and hips that curved slightly and big eyes framed with carefully applied eyeliner.

Don't judge. Plus it matches his nail polish. Come to think of it maybe he was trying to make his dead ancestors roll over in the grave. Except he did have the power to just go see them in the afterlife.

Who was he?  
Bilbo Baggins. Though now he went by Bee-Bee, or BB depending.

How is here here and human?

He made a deal with Death's Helper. In exchange for his soul, or well it's employment. He worked in the Library of Hell. Which wasn't much like Hell. In fact it's actually called the Library of Death but the last person had it so unorganized that it might as well have been Hell.

All he had to do was work there, defend it (and boy what would the Company have paid to see him learn to use his staff. Or as his annoying Apprentice, that he may or may not smack upside the head; but who will claim he's been beaten, calls it his "Ju Ju stick"), and do the occasional side job.

The downside was that was the only time he was allowed to leave....ever.

Problem? He paid to bring EVERYONE back as a human in the modern times (and somehow his book survived and became a best seller). But how could he FIND them out THERE while he was HERE. Well much like the first time it happened unexpectedly.

In fact this life may prove to be just as unpredictable as his old life


End file.
